


Turning the Page

by Snarryeyes



Series: A Very Snarry Christmas [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dad Harry, Drabble Sequence, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3121919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Snarryeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Adventdrabbles prompt #30: Jack Frost, and #31: Kiss at Midnight. Final part of this series, which is a sequel to my earlier stories 'The Heart of Christmas' and 'Between the Sea and Sky.' :)</p>
<p>Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Turning the Page

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Adventdrabbles prompt #30: Jack Frost, and #31: Kiss at Midnight. Final part of this series, which is a sequel to my earlier stories 'The Heart of Christmas' and 'Between the Sea and Sky.' :)
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.

“Can I stay up until midnight tonight, Daddy?”

Harry smiled, kissing the top of her head as he got up from the breakfast table. “You can try, Lils.” 

It was New Year’s Eve, the last day of Harry’s allotted time off, and now the holiday madness was over, he wanted to simply relax and enjoy it with his family. Putting his plate in the sink, he turned and rested his hands lightly on Severus’ shoulders. 

“What shall we do today?

James’ answer was immediate. “Quidditch!”

However, Lily and Albus had apparently already thought this through. They shouted simultaneously. “Ice skating!”

~~~

“I suppose a relaxing day inside is out of the question,” Severus murmured from behind his paper, making Harry smirk and squeeze his shoulders.

There was a place they went to most years, when it was cold enough to freeze completely. Not quite a lake, but bigger than a pond, it was surrounded by hills and trees and somehow always reminded Harry of Hogwarts.

With conjured pairs of skates, the children were quickly off across the ice, their shouts of glee ringing through the cold air.

“Skating, Severus?” Harry grinned, donning his own skates.

Severus smirked. “I prefer to watch.”

~~~

They all managed to stay upright, for the most part. Lily slipped once, quickly caught by Harry, and then an unfortunate collision between all four of them sent them sprawling. Severus’ concern lasted only a moment, before their peals of laughter reached him.

“Jack Frost must have taken a long time to make this,” Lily remarked, gliding in a wide circle.

“Jack Frost is just a mischievous sprite,” James told her sagely.

Hearing the familiar words, Harry shot a knowing look at Severus. He feigned innocence.

When they began to get cold, legs tired, they returned home for hot chocolate.

~~~

Despite her best intentions, Lily was asleep by ten thirty that night. Albus lasted a little longer, until just after eleven. Only James remained awake, although judging by his yawns, it was a struggle.

Harry passed Severus another glass of mulled wine and settled beside him, sighing. “I’m not sure I want to go back to work tomorrow.”

“I, for one, would much rather you stay here,” Severus replied, lifting his arm for Harry to curl closer.

“There is one positive.” Harry smirked as the clock started to chime twelve. “...I get to see what Draco thinks of his present.”

~~~

“It’s midnight!” James shouted, rousing his siblings. They blinked and then suddenly became wide awake, jumping up to watch the clock finish striking twelve.

At the final chime, Harry conjured confetti, which the children jumped around in, shouting in celebration. Then he turned to meet Severus’ lips, bringing in the New Year in the best possible way.

“Happy New Year,” he said softly between kisses.

Severus raised Harry’s hand to his lips and kissed the ring he’d placed there. The New Year would mark a new chapter in his life, the start of a new journey. Together.

“Happy New Year.”


End file.
